


Obligatory Biker AU

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bikers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Every fandom needs one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://auricale.tumblr.com/image/156735435533

The club was all that Jesse knew. His father had been a founding member’s son and he was raised in the clubhouse, perfectly groomed to follow in his father’s footsteps. Jesse had been in the same situation. He was groomed from a young age and the club was his family. It came as a surprise to no one when he became a prospect on his 18th birthday, sponsored by his father.

Now he was 32 and the VP of Deadlock, under Gabriel Reyes. He rose from prospect to a full patch member in the minimum time required (a year), moving from an ordinary member to Sergeant at Arms in 2 years, then to his position now, Vice President, after 4 years of serving as the club’s Sgt. When Gabriel took the role as President, he hand-picked Jesse to be his right-hand man.

Some of the other members had tried to complain about it. Everyone knew that Gabe and Jesse were in a relationship and had been since Jesse was 25. It never caused issues in the club -- they handled their relationship issues outside and in the privacy of their home, everything personal left at the door when it came to club business. One new member, some nameless, faceless dick who thought he was more important than he was had decided to challenge the vote that had been in favor of Jesse taking the title of VP.

The reasons for his objections were that Gabe and Jesse’s relationship outside of the club would be the downfall of the club, and that it just wasn’t right for two dudes to be fucking and in such high power. Gabe had set him straight with a broken nose, 5 broken ribs, 3 teeth knocked out, and his club tattoo burned off. If anyone else had objections, they kept them to themselves after that.

* * *

 

Gabe sat in his chair at the head of the table in their ‘church’, a cigarette smoldering between the fingers of his left hand, a pen in his right. The papers in front of him were actual club papers, nothing to do with their illegal activities. Other charters had sent member head-count updates and other things of the sort. The door opened and Jesse came in, cigar dangling from his lips. “Hey. How’s the chapter papers goin’?”

Gabe flicked the ash off his cigarette into the tray. “Too damn slow.” 

Jesse pulled up his chair on the right of Gabe’s seat, sitting lazily, legs spread wide. He took a pull from his cigar and blew the smoke away from himself. “Well, got something else you can do.” 

Gabe leveled a glare at the man. “For the 80th fuckin’ time, we are NOT having sex in the church.” 

Jesse just chuckled. “Actually,  _jefe,_  I meant an actual task. You’re the one who went there. I’m thinkin’ you  _want_  to fuck in here, as much as you mention it.” 

Gabe flicked his ashes at Jesse. “Shut it.”

Jesse leaned back and laughed, grinning at his boyfriend. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, the boys have the shipment ready for tonight’s run.” Jesse pulled on his cigar again. “Got the kid’s toys ready.” They were using a toy drive as their cover for their illegal weapons shipment. They did legitimate toy runs, and the police pulled them over only once, searching down their bikes and following vans, damaging some toys and unwrapping them all. After the bad publicity of that event, they were smooth sailing for toy runs now.

Gabe nodded. “Good. Tell them to load up.”

* * *

 

The party was in full swing. Gabe sat on the picnic table, beer hanging from his fingers by the neck. Mostly naked girls walked by, hips moving dramatically in an attempt to catch his eye. Jesse shook his head, an easy grin on his face. They could try all they wanted, but he would be the one getting Gabe's dick at the end of the night.

Jesse drained his beer and set it down, scanning the party with disinterested eyes. It was a pretty normal party. Scantily clad women in too-high heels stumbling around, trying to find a dick to suck or ride. A prospect brought him another bottle of beer, unopened. He popped it open with his knife that he kept sheathed at his hip.

Taking a long drink from the bottle, he turned to Gabe. "Thought the Shimadas were supposed to show up for negotiations."

Gabe shrugged, taking a drink of his own beer. "Supposed to. Supposed to send the fun kid, green hair. Gecko or whatever." Jesse chuckled and nodded, setting his beer down so he could stand up and stretch his shoulders out.

Just as he stood, the party quieted down, someone lowering the volume on the stereo. At the gate of the mechanic shop was a few Asian people, one with vivid green hair. Jesse looked over at Gabe, nodding his head toward the gate. Gabe stood up, leaving his beer on the table. They both crossed the lot confidently, approaching the newly arrived group.

Gabriel was the President of Deadlock. Jesse was his Vice President, right-hand man, and bed-mate. No one dared to say anything about the two of them being in a relationship. They had been together for 6 years, ruling without a single hiccup due to their relationship interfering with club matters. They were a power couple in the truest definition.

Genji Shimada stepped forward with a grin, offering his hand to Gabe first, then to Jesse. They shook hands cordially. "Sorry we're late. Where are we going to discuss the terms?" Gabe nodded over to the office attached to the mechanic shop. "Perfect. I'm Genji, Sojiro Shimada's second son. You must be Gabriel and Jesse Reyes, yes?"

Jesse stepped forward a little. "Jesse McCree. Ain't got his last name." Genji just grinned wider. 

"Alright. Jesse McCree and Gabriel Reyes, then." Jesse nodded. Gabe spoke up, "Follow us to the office. Get this done so I can fuckin' go to sleep." Genji just snickered a little, insinuation obvious. Jesse opened his mouth to respond but Gabriel raised his hand to silence him. He turned to Genji, stepping close.

"Watch your mouth, Shimada. You don't want to piss me off. Especially now." Genji kept his relaxed stance, nodding easily. Gabe led the way to the office. Jesse leaned against the wall behind Gabe, watching Shimada and his cronies. Genji sat down, still wearing that stupid cocky grin. The negotiations began, Jesse keeping a watchful eye for any sudden moves, his hand itching to draw his favorite pistol.

* * *

 

Jesse sat next to his parked bike. He held a wrench in one hand, a dirty rag in the other. The man was shirtless, chest shiny with sweat as he tinkered around with his bike. He had been outside working on it for a few hours now, fine-tuning it before the long haul ride that he and Gabe were planning for their honeymoon coming up. Their wedding was in a few weeks now and they had planned a week long road trip before flying to Hawaii for two weeks. They were both ecstatic for the break in their chaotic life.

Jesse heard Gabe coming before he saw him. His motorcycle was the loudest of the club, obnoxiously so at times, but Gabe loved it. Jesse stood up, wiping his hands off on the greasy rag as Gabe pulled up and parked next to him. Gabe took his helmet off, running a hand through his hair before hanging it by the strap on the handlebar, removing his glasses and hanging them off the neck of his shirt. He looked up and down Jesse’s body appreciatively, eyes roaming the broad chest, going down to the low-slung hem of his jeans. “Hey babe.” He smirked.

Jesse grinned at him. “Hey, sugar. Finally fixed the rattlin’ noise.” 

Gabe nodded. “Good. Don’t need it breaking down on our trip.” 

Jesse started walking in the open garage, Gabe following. Jesse went into the kitchen and washed his hands properly while Gabe got them both water bottles, leaning his ass against the ledge of the counter behind Jesse, blatantly admiring his fiance’s ass and the way the tight denim hugged the swell of it. Jesse dried his hands off, turning to Gabe. “See anythin’ you like, baby?”

Gabe’s gaze darkened slightly as he pushed off the counter enough to hook his finger in one of Jesse’s belt loops, tugging him close. Jesse’s hands went to Gabe’s hips automatically to keep his balance. Gabe’s hands reached around and grabbed handfuls of his ass, squeezing roughly. “Yeah. This is pretty nice,” he growled lowly. 

Jesse bent down slightly and captured the older man’s lips in a searing kiss. Jesse’s hands moved to slide under Gabe’s cut, grabbing a handful of his ass, breaking their kiss with a grin. “Y’gonna do somethin’ about it?”

Gabe pushed Jesse’s hips away, moving from the countertop. He hooked his finger back through Jesse’s belt loop, tugging him towards their bedroom at the back of the house. Jesse followed easily, a lazy grin on his face. When they reached the doorway, Gabe suddenly turned and grabbed Jesse by both hips, picking him up and throwing him on the bed. Jesse grunted when he landed on the bed, a muffled noise of surprise escaping him as Gabriel suddenly crawls over him, gathering both of Jesse’s wrist in one hand, pinning them above his head while his other hand moved south, popping the brass button on his jeans.

Gabe broke away, moving to bite marks down Jesse’s neck and his hand worked the zipper down, reaching in his underwear to pull out his cock. Jesse moaned as Gabe gripped his cock firmly, pumping it a few times. He hastily undid his own jeans, shoving them down with his boxers just enough to pull his own dick out. Gabe ground against Jesse roughly, one big hand grabbing both of them together, stroking firmly. They moaned in tandem, Gabe biting another dark mark into Jesse’s collarbone.

Jesse thrust his hips in rhythm with Gabe’s hand, struggling against Gabe’s hold on his wrists above his head. He wanted to  _touch._ Gabe knew it, too, a dirty grin shot down at Jesse while he moaned. Gabe pinned his wrists with his weight, moving his hips in sync with Jesse’s now. Jesse was getting close, Gabe could tell after 6 years of making him come like a teenager. He quickened his thrusting, bringing himself closer. Jesse came first, a choked moan falling from his mouth, head pushed back against the pillows while his hips stuttered. He groaned as Gabe kept thrusting, the extra stimulation bordering on painful. Gabe finally came, shooting over Jesse’s bare chest, their come mixing there. He released their cocks, bending down for another kiss before rolling to the side.

Jesse laid there, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Gabe grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table, wiping Jesse’s chest up with a cocky smirk. Jesse sat up, grabbing Gabe by the back of the neck to pull him in for another kiss. “Love you, sugar.” He murmured against Gabe’s lips. He moved them both to lie horizontally on the bed, pulling Jesse close with one arm.

“Love you too, Jessito.”


End file.
